Only One Wish
by Tenshi xx Tsubasa
Summary: After returning from Kutou, having her heart amd hopes shattered by an evil Tamahome, can Miaka get over her love for him and take refuge in Hotohori's arms? Tamahome has intent to kill them both. Can love bloom with him in the picture? CHPT. 4 UP!
1. Love?

**Only One Wish…**

By Tenshi xx Tsubasa

Chapter One 

Miaka sleepily opened her eyes. "Eh?" Why was Hotohori beside her! She glanced around and realized that she was sleeping in his room, after he had prevented her from nearly drowning in the stormy waters in the palace lakes. She had attempted suicide after the confusion and frustration had built up after having her heart ripped to shreds by an evil Tamahome until the control of Sieryu. Hotohori had desperately searched for her in the pounding rain and raging storm waters. Realizing that she was in the lake, he had dived in frantically, praying to Suzaku.

"Suzaku…give me strength! Do with _me_ as you wish, but you _can not _allow Miaka to die!" His pleas had reached the god, and Suzaku had indeed granted him the power to save Miaka. Hotohori's will had made the waters recede.

That night, he had professed his love to Miaka. Her mind was still in a mess of confusion and her love for Tamahome was still lingering. She had accepted his love with hesitation, but Tamahome had managed to invade her thoughts, so she gently pushed Hotohori away. Despite that, Hotohori was content with the kiss he had managed to steal from Miaka, and spent the night by her side, holding her hand as she drifted off to sleep.

_Warm, kind hands…Hotohori is so devoted to me. I've known all along, but I couldn't bring myself to respond. He's been so dedicated_, she thought, as she recalled the time he had fervently defended her against the Ligē-San Mountain bandits, and the time that he couldn't bring himself to kill her, even to save her. _I should really try. That would be best. Then I can forget about him…_

Miaka glanced over at the sleeping figure of Hotohori. She realized with a start that he was still lovingly clasping her hand. She gazed at him, a peaceful expression on his face, his breathing slow and steady. _He looks so innocent when he's asleep…I might actually…be able to fall in love with him…_ She grinned at the thought. Suddenly, Hotohori awoke, and Miaka found herself staring into incredible, piercing golden eyes. She smiled. This wiped away many of her doubts, as she gazed into eyes full of emotion and love -for her- and a slight bit of confusion at her mysterious smile. There was a possibility that she could…truly love him… She placed her other hand over his, the one that clutched hers.

"Hotohori…we were talking before I fell asleep. Well…I was thinking that maybe—" She was interrupted by the sound of feet pounding to His Majesty's chambers.

"Your Majesty! We have a report! A bandit appears to have entered the palace!

"A bandit?" Hotohori replied, worry present in his tone.

"The guards report that…it is the Celestial Warrior of Suzaku, Tamahome!"

"Tamahome?" Miaka gasped. "Did he come to kill me…? In a flurry of robes, Hotohori grabbed Miaka's arm and led her to a room, shutting the door and locking her inside. "H-Hotohori? What are you doing!"

"Miaka, I need you to stay here until this is finished." Hotohori's voice rang out from the other side of the door. Under no circumstances are you to open this door! Do you understand? I'll protect you! Be at ease, I will return soon." With a swish of his robes, Hotohori turned and walked away. _Miaka…I cannot forgive **anyone** who tries to hurt you. **Even if Suzaku fated him to be my comrade.**_

**A/N:** Yea, yea, I know this is just a recap of some of the events in FY, but the story twists in the next chapter and takes off from there!


	2. Struggle

**Only One Wish**

By Tenshi xx Tsubasa

**A/N: **I felt guilty about the first chapter being a recap, so I quickly typed this up for you guys! Hope I don't disappoint!

Chapter Two 

"YER SURE?" Tasuki bellowed out, hobbling along from his injuries acquired from his recent scuffle with the evil Tamahome in Kutou.

"Is it true? Tamahome is—"

"YES!" Nuriko was abruptly cut off by Chiriko. "I overheard the guards talking…" Just then, they spied a lone, shadowy figure in front of them, a dark robe cloaked over him in the relentless, pounding rain. Rain dripped from his hair and face. Cold, glittering eyes were masked with dark, unruly, wet hair.

"Where is the Priestess of Suzaku?" he slowly demanded.

"Tama-Tamahome!", Nuriko gasped, shocked at seeing a fellow seishi in this state of mind, Tamahome the very image of pure, unforgiving evil. Just then, Hotohori appeared. "Your Majesty! Hotohori's eyes reflected his emotions within. Anger, fury, frustration at Tamahome's betrayal. Desperation and determination to protect the miko. He gave off a battle aura, red flames of Suzaku licked at his sword, his hair.

"The Priestess of Suzaku…Miaka is safe from you. If you must see her, you must go through me, Tamahome!" He flung a sword he had clutched in his hand onto the ground in front of Tamahome. "Take the sword, Tamahome! I will not fight an unarmed man!" Memories of Nakago's orders flitted through Tamahome's head. _Kill the emperor as well…_

"Fine…", Tamahome replied, a smirk present on his face as he withdrew the sword from its sheath. The two faced off in the unrelenting downpour. The sound of clashing swords echoed throughout the palace. With those harsh sounds, realization hit Miaka. Her heartbeat quickened and desperation kicked in. She pounded at the door, yelling frantically for someone to open up. _I **have** to stop them! They might…just for their cause…_WHUMP! Something furry and white landed on top of her head. With relief, she recognized the furry lump as Mitsukake's cat. She looked up to see where exactly he had materialized from. _A window! All rightie!_

SLASH!

"Argh!" Tamahome winced at his slight wound on his arm. Hotohori was a better swordsman than he, especially in this situation, when his determination to protect Miaka had strengthened his chi and focused his whole being. Tamahome struggled to defend himself against an unwavering Hotohori, dodging and warding off blow after vicious blow from Hotohori's sword.

"Have you…have you even forgotten your love for Miaka!" Hotohori yelled, brutally clashing his sword against Tamahome's.

"Love? What a…**joke**!" he bellowed back. The other seishi watched from the sidelines, releasing gasps and shouts every so often, when one or the other gained the upper hand for a few moments. They were unstoppable. There would be no halt in the combat…no one can stop them…until one of them lies dead! Hotohori battled on with a fierce determination. _Tamahome, I cannot let you win! As a **man**, I must defeat you!_

On the other side of the palace, Miaka scrambled to stop them. Unless she intervened, one of them would die! Miaka reached the courtyard in time to see the two men charge at each other _No! _Just then, Hotohori glanced over and his eyes widened in shock at seeing Miaka, his concentration momentarily off the battle. Tamahome took advantage of that moment to leap up in the air, menacingly raising his sword high above his head. He loomed over Hotohori, about to bring down his weapon.

"DIE!"

"NOOO!" Miaka screamed as she rushed towards them, her hand outstretched in desperation. Too late. Tamahome brought down the sword. Hotohori's eyes widened as the sword pierced his chest. Tamahome withdrew his bloody sword, a triumphant gleam present in his eyes as the emperor slowly fell. Miaka stood in shock, not quite believing the scene that had played out before her eyes. Tamahome stood there, panting, gathering himself after his exertion in an excruciating battle. Hotohori laid motionless, blood slowly starting to pool. Thunder boomed from a distance. Everyone was stunned with the turn of events.

"Hotohori…!"


	3. Despair

**Only One Wish**

By Tenshi xx Tsubasa

Chapter Three 

"Hotohori…!" Miaka screamed as he fell. _Hotohori! **Hotohori! **_She dashed to his side, not caring about the pounding rain or the threat of the traitorous Tamahome that was slowly gathering himself after the fight. She clutched at him and leaned over him. "Hotohori! Please…no! Open your eyes, Hotohori!" she sobbed. "You can't die!" Eyes of gold fluttered open.

"Miaka…" The rest of the seishi rushed to their side. A shadow loomed over them. Gasping, Miaka raised her tear-filled eyes Tamahome. Eyes full of sadness turned to eyes of blazing fury as she looked upon him. _This_ was not the Tamahome she had once loved. _This_ was not the Tamahome they all knew.

"Priestess of Suzaku…you must die…" he muttered. Hotohori struggled to get up, reaching for his sword, gasping at the flash of pain that coursed throughout his body. He grimaced. Miaka drew her attention to him again.

"No, Hotohori, please! Don't move! You'll open your wounds!"

"Miaka…get…away." He spoke hoarsely. "Go…now!" His face contorted with pain. His eyes suddenly widened and he fell back, motionless. "Miaka…" he breathed.

"Hotohori!" Miaka screamed. Nuriko checked his vital signs and confirmed that he was still alive, although panic was present in his tone. "We have to get him to Mitsukake fast, though!"

"Are you quite finished?" Tamahome scowled from behind them. They gasped. "You die here, Suzaku no Miko." She slowly stood up and turned to face him, her eyes reflecting absolute anger and pain.

"You." Miaka's hands shook with anger at her side, as they slowly clenched into fists. Tears streaked down her cheeks, merging with the rain coursing down her face. "You are not Tamahome. You are not the one I love. You have wounded Hotohori, your FELLOW SEISHI! You broke your promise to me. This is the resultyou have forgotten your love, your soul, your _true spirit_. Tell me, have the memories of the bond you shared with each and every one of these people also been erased? Tell me!" Miaka collapsed on a heap of the ground, sobbing.

"Miaka!" The seishi gasped.

"Your words do not affect me. I have come here on orders to kill. I reserve no love or pity for these pitiful people. Die." Tamahome uttered, raising his sword. Shock, sadness and anger were upon all of the Suzaku seishis' faces. He brought down the sword. Hotohori's character pulsed frantically with a blinding red light. The courtyard was bathed in crimson. The Suzaku seishi gasped. Tamahome's pulse surged. _This task must be completed_. He struck blindly. He heard incoherent shouting. White-hot pain streaked through his body. He saw red. Then black.

**A/N: **Ehh…was that a little too short? Sorry! Keep reading!


	4. Confessions

**Only One Wish**

By Tenshi xx TsubasaChapter Four 

Miaka opened her eyes. She looked around her. Memories of the previous night flooded her head. She gasped. _What happened? The last thing I remember is a blinding red light. …That's right…Tamahome came back. Hotohori went to battle him and risked his life…I was stupid enough to still care about Tamahome, even when he holds so much hatred for me within him. Then he went and fought Hoto— _She gasped._ …Is Hotohori all right? _She scrambled out of bed and dashed out of her room, not caring a bit that she was in her sleeping robe. Glancing wildly around her in the misty air of early morning, she noticed afar in a pavilion near the lake stood a silent clouded silhouette. _Hotohori? _Her heart pounded and she made her way towards him. He was poised gracefully and stood gazing into the vastness of the lake with a troubled look in his eyes. "Hotohori!" He turned to her, surprised.

"Miaka!" Hotohori replied, relief flooding his face. "Are you well?" _Here he is, having only concern for me after I nearly caused him to be killed yesterday! _Miaka was slightly frustrated at him that.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied hurriedly "…but I'm more worried about you!" Her eyes took on a wet sheen, and she stared down at her feet, her heart beating painfully against her chest. "Hotohori…I'm sorry. I've caused you so much trouble. I refused to follow your orders to stay in the room and not interfere. I nearly got you killed by Tamahome! I'm so sorry!" she whispered, her voice filled with guilt and remorse. Hotohori was momentarily stunned at her sudden outpouring of grief and quickly attempted to console her.

"Miaka…" he whispered soothingly to her and took her by the shoulders. "Please, do not blame yourself for this turn of events. Mitsukake has healed me. Tamahome has been rendered powerless, a unique ward placed over him by Chichiri. He will not harm us further…we dare not to kill him--he is a celestial warrior of Suzaku…" He paused, struggling slightly to gather himself. "…And in your heart," he finished. He glanced down at her and his brilliant golden eyes dimmed ever so slightly, a faraway look of longing in them. _She knows naught of what heartache she brings upon me…it is her pure innocence and radiant soul that deeply draws me…but her heart belongs to another. I can only hope to ease her heartbreak as a faithful friend. _

"…Hotohori." He was interrupted from his daydreams by Miaka's quiet voice that hinted at sadness. "After all this, I realize…he may be merely a _crush, _I suppose…I looked up to him, always seeked his support and would rely on Tamahome to protect me, ever since the day we met, but that…that is all a sort of…" She was struggling to retain her composure. This was difficult for her to admit this and face the facts that had always stood blatantly before her, but she had never accepted. "…A sibling type of love, I suppose. He _was _my first love, buthe has never held as much as my heart as I had once believed. And…with the suffering we have all endured at his hands…" She looked up at Hotohori, sadness in her eyes. "…I think I can move on." Hotohori gazed intently at her, bewilderment and confusion apparent on his face. _Miaka… _There. She had said it. She had summoned up what courage she had in her and blurted it out. It had nearly killed her, to face the truth. She was genuinely surprised…it was the first time she had been able to get her thoughts across clearly, without stumbling over words and saying stuff she didn't mean and confusing others into a state of insanity. It was difficult, sure but now she refreshed…her heart felt lighter and she had less things weighing heavily on her mind.

Hotohori gazed out at the beauty of the palace grounds, darkened with the night. He softly let out a soft breath and closed his eyes for a moment. The rush of events that had occurred so suddenly had overwhelmed him. Tamahome…betraying Miaka in such a way. Miaka…summoning up the courage to say such things. He had to admit, though, her confession had flared up some hope in him…maybe chance for him…? In her life? He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. It was selfish of him to be thinking of such fantasies while such chaos surrounded him and others were troubled so deeply. He proceeded back to his chambers, but not before smiling sadly at the pale moon that hung above.


End file.
